El cumpleaños 35 del tirano
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi despierta al lado de Morinaga y recuerda el camino que han ido recorriendo juntos.


Lentamente fui despertando siendo consciente de la calidez que me envolvía, de mi rostro en su pecho, sus constantes latidos todavía arrullándome, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, los fuertes brazos me sostienen tan firmemente aun estado dormido ¡maldición! en que momento despertar así se volvió lo usual, lo correcto, no lo sé, pero recuerdo tan dolorosamente el año que estuvo lejos, mi enojo, que camuflaba patéticamente mi desesperación por tenerlo a mi lado, lo extrañe demasiado tuve que reconocer, nunca antes en toda mi vida me había sentido tan solo, todo mi mundo se tambaleo amenazando a derrumbarse, me molesto aún más tener que aceptar que él era mi gran pilar, el único con la capacidad de evitar que yo me encierre en mí mismo tanto que no pueda ver nada más, sin el a mi lado pude ver claramente lo importante que era, aunque ya sabía que él era especial saberlo tan indispensable en mi vida me hizo sentir vulnerable, sentí miedo por mí, porque sabía de la grandeza de su corazón, de su infinita capacidad de amar, de entrega, porque estoy seguro él podría vivir sin mí, le dolería seguro, pero su corazón es valiente, tan fuerte que se repondría, y volvería a amar incluso con más intensidad, de solo imaginarlo me hace sentir enfermo porque yo, yo no podría, lo más seguro es que me volvería aún más huraño y terminaría solo, porque soy consciente de mí mismo, de mis defectos, mi tiranía, lo difícil y cruel que puedo llegar a ser, por eso me esfuerzo tanto en no lastimarle, yo quiero más que nada que Morinaga sea feliz, no hay nada que me guste más que verlo sonreír tontamente.

Añore cada detalle de él, como si fuera el aire que necesito al respirar, su presencia en el laboratorio, en la universidad, en casa, de sus cosas esparcidas en ella como los zapatos en la entrada, su abrigo colgado, su cepillo junto al mío, sus tarareos en la cocina, su deliciosa comida, caminar a su lado, hacer las compras, su voz, su olor, pero ya nada estaba, en su lugar un intruso que soportaba solo para mantener el apartamento y esperar impaciente que volviera. Por eso en cuanto lo hacía irradiando energía, aun cuando notaba las marcas de cansancio bajo sus ojos que estaban llenos de anhelo por mí, me reconfortaba saber que me extrañaba con las mismas ansias, me inundaba de tranquilidad escucharte decir que me amabas, descubrí con nulo asombro que me gusta que me ames. Que me toques, que me invadas totalmente, así, fue así, cuando comenzaste a dormir a mi lado, tú en mi cuarto haciéndome el amor en silencio, acallando mis gemidos, destrozando mis temores, llenándome de paz. Y me acostumbre a dormir en tus brazos, sin tu calor siempre sentía frio, te buscaba en sueños, así que fue absurdo incluso para mí que cuando al fin regresaste a casa nos separara, una simple pared. Además era conveniente mi sueño nunca fue tan placido. Me hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo, seguro y confiado.

Ni siquiera has despertado plenamente y ya estas acariciando mi espalda, sosteniéndome aún más fuerte contra ti, tus dedos jugando con las hebras de mi cabello, te escucho reír, tu pecho vibrar. Alzo mi rostro para poder mirarte, como puedes tener una sonrisa tan grande desde tan temprano una tan sincera que llega a tus ojos. Que me miran tan llenos de devoción, como si yo fuera un milagro.

-¿Por qué ríes? –

Tu mano sobre mi mejilla, tus ojos amables en los míos.

-Es porque estoy muy, realmente muy contento. Desperté contigo entre mis brazos. Tan agradecido de que nacieras, tan afortunado de que coincidir contigo, de amarte tan inmensamente… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Souichi! Gracias por existir, Por permitirme permanecer a tu lado todos estos años, por aceptarme, por hacerme tan feliz.

-¿Cum…pleaños?- siento mi rostro enrojecer.

-¡Cómo puedes olvidarlo cada año! ¡Es importante! ¡No todos los días se cumplen 35 años! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¡Y tú que vuelves aún más hermoso cada año! ¡Te amo, te amo tanto Souichi!

Dices segundos antes de besar mis labios, un beso suave cargado de afecto, y mi corazón comienza una carrera, tan acelerado que puedo escucharlo. Se va tornando apasionado, las yemas de tus dedos acarician levemente mis orejas, un toque tenue, que sensibiliza al extremo mi piel asiéndola estremecer por donde pasa: mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, aprietas mi pezón y rompo el beso por mi gemido, sonríes y calmas mi lamento chupándolo, vas con calma mojando mi piel con besos, me torturas con tu legua tan cerca del lugar que deseo tanto que toques, siento la piel de mi vientre saltar, respiras en mi pene empapado y arqueo mi espalda, hasta que siento la gloria, la blandura de tu boca, y ya no puedo pensar en nada más que empujarme tan profundo como pueda en su garganta, dedos empapados poco a poco se adentran en mí, y yo temo dejar de respirar mientras separo aún más mis piernas, me abro a él tan fácilmente, sin ningún miedo, con total confianza lo recibo dentro, sale de mi boca su nombre en un gemido estrangulado -Mori..naga- su nombre mi mantra –Mori… naga ah Morinaga, Mori…mgm

-shiii aquí estoy sempai, tranquilo, así, respira.

Estoy palpitando por ti, tan hambriento, que en cuanto te siento penetrarme, a pesar del inevitable dolor de la dilatación, solo puedo sollozar de alivio.

-¡Siii Morinaaga! ¡Auch ahh!- dios esto es demasiado no importa cuántas veces lo hagamos, nunca seré capaz de acostumbrarme a esta abrumadora sensación, placer, dolor, plenitud.

-Ah Tan estrecho, eres tan perfecto senpai, no hay nadie más hermoso que tú, no hay nada ni nadie que ame más que a ti.

Dilo más, me gusta escucharte decir que me amas, me gusta, que me toques, que me beses, que me invadas, hace mucho que me he rendido y aceptado que no hay nada más placentero que tenerte dentro volviéndote loco, estos diez años tu amor tan persistente se ha metido en mi piel hasta los huesos, me has arruinado, yo ya no podría vivir sin que me ames.

-¡ahh mmg Morinaga! No puedo aguantarlo más- y tus empujes se tornan impetuosos, y yo solo puedo aceptarlos aferrarme a ti con todas mis fuerzas porque las sensaciones son tan intensas que temo que si te suelto voy a caer y morir, y no quiero hacerlo, no sin ti.

-Vamos córrete senpai.

Como si solo hubiera estado esperando su orden, descargas de líquido placer escapan de mí duro pene empapando nuestros vientres, aun tembloroso, lo siento dentro de mí crecer aún más, la cabeza de su pene la puedo sentir claramente golpeando a mi próstata y grito mientras otro orgasmo desgarrador orgasmo me deja indefenso en sus brazos, totalmente complacido, Morinaga logra sostenerme aun cuando el mismo esta convulsionando, empapándome, colmándome de calidez.

No deja de abrazarme, en ningún momento, aun después de salir suavemente de mí, retira mi cabello del rostro, besa las lágrimas que escaparon sin darme cuenta, y me miras con ese alegre rostro que me hace sentir tranquilo, esa sonrisa tonta, tan grande que marca las suaves líneas de expresión alrededor de tus labios, haciendo juego con las que están en tus ojos, producto de tu eterna sonrisa.

-Senpai me gustaría quedarme en la cama contigo y hacerte el amor todo el día, pero Kanako, makoto y los niños vendrán temprano, a visitar a su tío cumpleañero. Aun no puedo creer que la pequeña kanako tenga ¡cuatro hijos! ¡Y quiera tener dos más! Tu padre Souiji, tu tia Matsuda, Tomoe y kurokawa todos vendrán, es especial tener a toda tu familia reunida.

-Escuchar el nombre de esos dos corrompedores de menores, renueva mis energías, hoy será un buen día para torturarles.

En la tarde disfrutando de la deliciosa comida y la amena compañía me sentía alegre, y ver lo felices que eran mis hermanos calmaba un poco mi deseo de asesinato, no puedo hacerles nada eso los pondría tristes. Contemplando a Hana, Aoi y Riu trepados en Morinaga como si fuera un árbol, no me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

-Souichi hijo, cuando vas tu a conseguir pareja, ya tienes 35 años, es tiempo de que consigas una linda novia y tengas tus propios hijos y seas feliz con tu propia familia.

Miro el momento exacto en que Morinaga se pone rígido, y donde toda la alegría se convierte en tristeza, en duda y en miedo. No, aquí está de nuevo este dolor en mi corazón, estas ganas que me dan de llorar, cuando lo veo poner esa cara, la que quiere llorar pero fuerza una falsa sonrisa.

-Padre yo nunca me voy a casar con una mujer, ni voy a tener hijos, no me interesa nada de eso.

-Pero no puedes estar solo por siempre, vi como sonreías mirando a tus sobrinos y pensé en que ya era tiempo para que sientes cabeza, yo sé que ahora vives en compañía de Morianaga pero piensa en que en cuanto él conozca a su persona especial y se valla con ella a formar su propia familia, quedarías solo.

-y así de repente me sentí enfermo, la bilis subió a mi garganta, de solo imaginarme por un momento a Morinaga abandonarme por alguien más, como si fuera a permitirlo.

-¡Morinaga no se ira! ¡Él tampoco se va a casar con nadie! No voy a estar solo nunca porque él se va a quedar para siempre a mi lado, Morinaga y ustedes son mi familia, nunca he querido tener hijos, soy consciente de que muy seguramente sería un padre terrible, probablemente olvidaría alimentarlo estado absorto en mi trabajo, a veces olvido cuidarme a mí mismo.

-Soy feliz ahora viejo. No necesito nada más.

-¿Souichi quién es Morinaga para ti? ¿Sabes que eres mi hijo y te amo sin importar nada? Todos aquí lo hacemos.

-¡Morinaga es mi mejor amigo, es mi compañero y no me miren así que no miento! Él es especial, mi persona más importante.

Digo antes de salir de casa para poder respirar un poco.

-Morinaga siento si te hice pasar algún dolor, pero es que mi hijo es tan ingenuo, en verdad parece pensar en que aún puede ocultar su relación contigo y que no nos damos cuenta, quería ver como reaccionaba, que lo admitiera de una vez pero él es demasiado obstinado, por favor Morinaga te pedimos que sigas cuidando de él, haciéndolo tan feliz, y perdónalo por ser tan tirano, él te ama, solo que está demasiado avergonzado, para decirlo. Te doy mi bendición hijo, bienvenido a la familia aunque es tonto decirlo ahora cuando ya eres parte de ella.

-Yo muchas gracias Souiji san, prometo estar siempre a su lado, cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz. Y no tengo que perdonar su tiranía me enamore de ella también, de todo de lo bueno y de lo malo.

Digo mientras salgo a su encuentro, y está allí de pie mirando el atardecer, el cielo rojizo, salpica de oro su cabello.

-¡Maldicion! Como me gustaría no haber dejado de fumar, pero tú seguías lloriqueando por mi futuro cáncer pulmonar…

-Senpai…

-Morinaga lo siento, sé que no soy suficiente, que mereces mucho más de lo que puedo darte, pero es que es tan difícil para mí ¿cómo pudo tomar todo lo que siento hacia ti y ponerle un nombre? Es imposible, tan inmensos como los siento no me parece correcto los estaría limitando, sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías, no esperes que tome tu mano por calle como Tomoe y el idiota Kurokawua tan bobos. Jamás.

¿Porque tengo que andar definiendo lo que eres para mí? ¿Porque no es suficiente lo que tenemos? yo estaba tan tranquilo esta mañana ¿porque todo se volvió así?

-Por favor tranquilízate senpai, no es así, tu familia no quiere lastimarte, ni incomodarte, ellos son maravillosos, solo quieren verte feliz, liberarte de cualquier miedo que puedas tener de ser juzgado, ellos quieren que sepas que te aman, pase lo que pase aun si decides quedarte conmigo.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado eso de que no eres bueno para mí? Si tú me has salvado, hiciste nacer en mi corazón el amor, uno más grandioso que cualquiera que haya sentido antes, si tú me dejas me moriría de pena, todos los días al igual que hoy y amanezco a tu lado, no puedo creer que sea mi realidad, que un ser hombre tan bueno como tú me aceptara, que me ames, no necesito que lo digas, para saberlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando me miras, puedo sentirlo en tu piel cuando me tocas, en los las acciones y no en las palabras, en todo lo que haces y has hecho por mí, antes estaba perdido, no tenía nada, pero tu Souichi me diste un hogar, una familia, eres la única persona que me ha amado, me haces inmensamente feliz.

-Tetsuhiro tú también me haces inmensamente feliz-

Y te atraigo fuerte hacia mí, en un beso torpe, que sabe a sangre y a lágrimas. Un beso que es mi promesa, prometo pasar este cumpleaños contigo y el siguiente y el siguiente, todos los que tenga la oportunidad de vivir.


End file.
